


Crowned with Stars

by Caddock (laureate)



Series: A Song of Icy Lords and Fiery Rings [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureate/pseuds/Caddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He does not know who this strange man is, or why he saved his life, but Eddard is nothing if not grateful.</i><br/> </p><p>In which Aragorn interferes with Eddard's false confession, and people are far more honest in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned with Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



> This is for Dream because she is fabulous and she wanted it and it is all her fault. Because Everything

He does not know who this strange man is, or why he saved his life, but Eddard is nothing if not grateful. He had been ready to speak out, ready to claim wrong-doing not his, even seeing the poison in the new-king's eyes. A brief moment of clarity when he thought to be delivered to death, to see the unholy and twisted terror that lay behind eyes of the false-son of Robert Baratheon.

Perhaps he clings to his daughters tighter–for both of them were there when this man intervened with a skill and power he'd seen unparalleled–in the aftermath. Perhaps, as he swings them from his strong arms, face stern but eyes gleeful and grateful with relief, he holds them closer than he often dares nowadays. He had come so close to losing them. So close to never seeing his beautiful wife again, never again burying his hands in Catelyn's hair as they joined in a sweet passion few had ever shared. So close to never watching his boys grow old and wise. So close to losing his head and his life.

It is later that night, with all but the night crew asleep in their bunks and their beds, that Ned goes out onto the foredeck to find his savior already perched upon the prow, eyes searching the skies as if tracing the path of a star that is not there. A star of… hope.

It is a strange thought, and he dislodges it from his mind with a small shake of his head. He owes this man his thanks, his gratitude. He owes this stranger a debt he cannot repay.

"Why did you- what cause have you to defy the Iron Throne?" That is not what he had meant to say, and he nearly bites the inside of his cheek to abortively check the words that have already left his mouth.

The man turns to face him, and the quiet grief in his eyes is nearly more than Ned can bear. He can remember that grief… the loss of a friend, a brother, a dearly beloved. His mouth dries and his throat closes, and it is all he can do to not look away.

In that midnight beneath he stars he shares a moment with this stranger who asks for nothing, who seems to have many names, who hides beneath a cloak and a seeming vow of near-silence. For a moment he sees a king crowned with stars, the burden of the world on his shoulders, and a grief too close to his heart to be spoken. For that moment Eddard sees the king that Westeros needs but will never have. His soul wants to weep for it, but he will not.

Even had this stranger done nothing, even if he had been too late, even if he was not owed a debt, the doors of Winterfell would always have been open to the man who should have been a king.

The man who gave- shared his grief with the stars.


End file.
